Field of the Invention
The invention relates to traffic pollution and in particular to systems and methods for a traffic pollution indicator that senses traffic pollution variations and communicates the information to a displaying device such as a smartphone, computer or tablet.
Related Art
Traffic pollution is typically a complex mixture of particles of various sizes, and gases. Gases present in traffic pollution are often categorized in, reducing gases, such as carbon monoxide (CO), volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and hydrocarbons (HCs), and oxidizing gases, such as nitrogen oxides (NOX).
Air Quality Sensors (AQS) modules have been assembled on high end European commercial automobiles since the late 1980s. These AQS modules are now used on a large number of mid-range European and Asian car models. AQS modules are sold by several European and Asian companies to tier one automotive suppliers or OEMs for factory installation during car assembly. They are usually installed outside the cabin, close to a cabin air intake, or even around the front bumper area. They are often based on dual sensors. One sensor detects the reducing gases (VOCs HCs etc.) and the other one detects the oxidizing gases (NOX etc. . . . ). These AQS modules communicate with the car air conditioning (AC) system and issue recommendations to the AC processor to close the recirculation flap when the pollution is high, to keep the polluted air outside the cabin. When the air pollution decreases, an AQS module recommends the AC system to reopen the flap, to let some fresh air into the cabin. No indication is however usually given to the user as to when the flap is opened or closed.
Use of semiconductor gas sensors, such as AQS modules, in vehicles has been documented. For instance, the following references describe various assemblages of sensors, pollution detection, automotive air quality, and sensor signal algorithms.
European Patent Application No. EP1190879 describes an algorithm directed to outputting a flap position signal (open or close).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,692 describes a dual gas sensor arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,775 describes automotive AC with pollution sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,892 describes pollution sensor with ultra fine particle detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,406 describes device for detecting different pollutants in gas streams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,425 describes sensor system for controlling ventilation systems in vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,141,094 describes a personal air quality monitoring system focusing on particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,501 describes a multi sensor air quality monitor.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/212057 describes a wearable digital air quality monitor.
Chinese Patent Application No. CN20142496531 describes an in-car air pollution monitoring device.
In general, AQS modules are useful to decrease the average pollution inside the cabin, but are less effective when the traffic pollution level is high for a prolonged period of time, as some external air has to enter the cabin to keep the level of CO2 exhaled by the passengers from building up inside the cabin.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.